Soothing Rivers
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [Sequel; UNEDITED] Fate brought her down a lonely and dutiful path only to bring her to its bright lit end: Kunzite. Now she wades in the fast paced destined rivers hoping another obstacle doesn't stand between them. Unfortunately, trouble does come, but not in an enemy. Rather in a man who was like the jagged rocks stabbing her feet. A man she had long forgotten.
1. Aurora

**Haha, so for the fans of Healing Fire, this story is LONG overdue, but I couldn't come up with a good premise for it and then bingo! Decided to test the blooming relationship between Kunzite and Venus. Yes, this is the sequel to _Healing Fire_ , and it will have much more romance than in Healing Fire. As usual, this story will feature chapters that are 300 words.**

 **Note: You do NOT have to read _Healing Fire_ to understand this story. The plot here is stand alone, but still continues after _Healing Fire_.**

 _ ***This story takes place a year after the events of Healing Fire. Set in Crystal Tokyo and features the pairing of Venus/Kunzite.**_

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _1/ Aurora_

Sunlight pierced through her balcony doors, lighting the dim room, and aiming directly for Venus's face. Groaning she tried to turn away from the light only to realize that someone had their arms wrapped around her— _tightly_. Slowly opening her eyes and squinting, the ray of sunlight barely missed her eyes. Blinking the blurriness away, Venus looked, as best as she could, around and noticed strands of white hair spilled over her shoulder and that her head was neatly tucked underneath someone's chin.

White hair. Wait, _white_ hair?

Her heartbeat sped up and it took her a minute to realize the lack of clothes she wasn't wearing, "By Aphrodite's grace," she muttered unsure what to do. "what did…what happen last night?"

"And what do you suppose, my dove," a deep voice muttered bringing chills down her back. "I told you not to drink too much last night; though I will say that I _much_ appreciated you being easygoing last night."

Venus's eyes widen, "Don't worry," he shifted his head. "I made sure to be _very_ delicate with you," he chuckled, losing his grip on her, and Venus, the second he let go, shot up from the bed covering her bare chest.

Venus turned, glaring at an amused Kunzite, "The sores I'm having right now tell a different story," she grumbled. "Couldn't you have waited until I wasn't so drunk? Does consent ring a bell?"

"I wasn't the one who took it farther," Kunzite grinned. Venus blushed and looked away. It didn't make a damn difference! She was drunk. This wasn't the first time she woke up in his bed and it, unfortunately, wouldn't be her last. Wincing, Venus placed her feet on the floor.

"Need some help?" Kunzite asked still chuckling quietly to himself.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Ha! Maybe you should listen to Kunzite next time, Venus. Alcohol will make you do things that you normally wouldn't do lol And I'm glad to be continuing the story of _Healing Fire_ once again. Hope you guys enjoy! Any reviews would be appreciated. Until the next update ;)**

 ** _Note 6/9/17: I have extended the chapter lengths for any new stories of mine to 500 words. Unfortunately,_ Soothing Rivers **_**will remain at 300.**_


	2. Accomodate

**Woohoo! Another update. So yes, I am slacking on my other updates on my other stories. I should have a few chapters done for at least _Bleed for Me_ and _Soothing Rivers_ at least. As of right now, _My Delicate Darling_ is on hiatus. Sorry about that :( I just don't have the inspiration for it right now.**

 ** _FlareupforRatchet_ : Nice to see you again! I'm trying not to take my time, but school becomes the issue lol Ah well, Imma try to just go and write a bunch I chapters so that I can at least have them ready for their update dates cx And I hope you get better soon (I know this is a day late but I wish you well in recovering) :)**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _2/ Accommodate_

Venus hadn't seen Kunzite all day. It was beginning to annoy her; he knew they had a mountain of paperwork (that once again Serenity did not want to do) to complete, which involved overlooking the finalized new budget, her least favorite part of doing paperwork. Grumbling to herself, she bumped right into King Endymion.

Stumbling back, she gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, Your Majesty."

He shook his head, "It's fine. Are you well, Venus?"

"Not really," she mumbled, thinking about all the work she would have to do because Kunzite chose to mysteriously disappear. "Have you seen Kunzite?"

Endymion nodded, "I believe he and other Generals went somewhere," he paused, his eyes lit up as if he had thought of something. "Oh, it is about that time."

Venus frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out."

 _Thank you for the_ _so_ _very helpful answer_ Venus rolled her eyes mentally, "Then I'll leave you to carry on," she sniffed walking around him and heading to her office. Endymion said nothing else. She was glad he hadn't. Regrettably, Venus didn't care much to keep up with the calendar. Not like her younger self would've. So, whatever Endymion was hinting too, she paid no mind to it.

Paperwork first (unfortunately). Ask silly, girly questions later.

Rounding another corner and walking down the hall where her, well _their_ office was located, she spotted said missing General standing outside the door looking at his watch. Confused, Venus masked her annoyance and smiled. Kunzite looked her way and grinned.

"Where were you?"

"With Jadeite and the others a few minutes ago," he smiled. "I want to take you somewhere."

"But—"

"We can accommodate for the work later," he cut her off and Venus only sighed. Just wonderful.

* * *

 **Let's** **hope this little "date" isn't ruined. I wonder what he wants to show her...anyways, I appreciate all the views and follows and favorites! Until the next update!**


	3. Ace

**I can't believe I'm actually sticking to my schedule right now xD I think I deserve a cookie for a fast update. But anyways, Clockwork will be out later today once school is over with. Or at least I'm hoping it'll be out ^^'**

 **Guest: I'm glad you think so!**

 **Vchanny: Yep, he may or may not play a uh...part in this story ;) Also, I wasn't planning on doing a sequel, but here it is xD I just had some inspiration with it and thought that Venus and Kunzite's troubles went official done with yet.**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _3/ Ace_

Beautiful.

Venus thought that each necklace, each ring, and each earring along with many other jewelries fell into either two categories: beautiful or cute. She didn't know why Kunzite dragged her to Naru's new jewelry store, but she was super happy when he offered to buy something here for her. Venus was not going to ruin this opportunity. Expanding her jewelry collection had always been on her mind for the last few months. And if her boyfriend was offering, she was going to take full advantage.

 _Poor Kunzite and his wallet_ she snickered moving from case to case, "Do I have a necklace like that?" she muttered staring at one necklace in particular: a crystallized ruby dove encircled a diamond heart. The dove almost appeared to be hugging it. Within the diamond heart, was the word, _Ace of Hearts_.

Kunzite pointed to it, "You want that one," he appeared to make a mental note of something.

Venus nodded, "I really like the design with the silver swirls and the dove. I think it fits me," she said holding the necklace by silver chain and admiring the rubies forming around the heart like wings.

"It's a part of Ace's new collection, _Madame Evening_. It's becoming quite popular among the younger women," a voice informed them. "After the _Golden Shells_ collection was a success, he went this route. I believe a ring for this line should be coming to our stores soon."

Venus looked up and Naru smiled, "Those names are…odd."

Naru shrugged, "I thought so too, but he did say he had a fascination with the goddess of beauty…" she drifted off. "I'm not sure what he meant by that."

She looked towards Kunzite who muttered, "But I surely do." Frowning, she wondered what he exactly meant.

* * *

 **It'll be a while before he shows up (well, not THAT long). I just wanted to have build up to it c: Though I will say I like the name Madame Evening. I think I might just use that for a story or something. Also, I was wondering any opinions about Untouchable, instead of being a "story", would a one-shot suffice? It'll be pretty long and I'll need sometime to plan and write it. Just something that crossed my mind. Anyways, until the next update! :D**


	4. Brief

**So...hi? Hehe...yeah, its been a while. I haven't forgotten about this story or any of my stories. I just went on hiatus for a while to focus on school and stuff. But I'm back! Sooo while I was away, I had some neat ideas for December and THIS time I'm keeping to it. I only need a cool title for the drabble and what favorite pairings you like ^.^ Cause I plan to do a 25 days of Christmas type thing (meaning ONLY 25 pairings will be included) Anyways, I've leaked too much so onto the chapter :D**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Lets just say she simply "forgot" but don't worry she'll slowly put the pieces together since it has been quite a few years since they last met. And yeah, Kunzite is very angry, but for more reasons then just being _him_. **

**_PrincessRaena SS_ : It just a preference to make them short and its also easier for me to get out fast updates when I'm not so busy with every day life :D**

 ** _James Birdsong_ : Thanks!**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _4/ Brief_

"Ace is pretty…atypical, I suppose one can say," Mercury placed a book onto the correct shelf and turned to Venus. "If you really are curious about him, then perhaps share your inquiries with the Queen."

Venus had one thing on her mind lately: Ace. Not for any reason. Just out of curiosity. Once she found out Ace lived in Neo France, an alliance to Crystal Tokyo, she remembered Mercury, the King and Queen, going there for diplomatic issues. And since Mercury was knowledgeable about everything, she figured to ask her.

Venus sighed, crossing her arms, "It's not that…its Kunzite. Ever since I've bought that jewelry, Kunzite has been bit moody. I was hoping you might know something about Ace. Given that you went with the Queen to Neo France."

The only thing she managed to get out of Kunzite was him meeting Ace in Paris for a moment. Her beloved was proving to be hardheaded and it was annoying her a lot. Venus just wanted to know what was the issue. However, now that she thought about Ace. She had a feeling she heard the name before. As if she _should_ know the reason why.

Mercury raised her eyebrow, "Like I said, its better you ask the Queen. I only saw him briefly in Neo France when the Queen went to visit. But I was more focus on the diplomatic issues then a famous jeweler," Mercury said with a thoughtful look. "According to the Queen's schedule, she should be free in a few minutes. Most likely in the gardens as usual."

"Okay," Venus nodded and then remember something else, a sly grin appeared on her face. "Don't you and Zoisite have a date —"

Mercury blushed, "Its…not a date."

"Mhm…" Venus laughed as Mercury blush deepened.

* * *

 **It seems like Ace and Kunzite MIGHT know each other already. I wonder what this can lead too...and in concerns to another update, it'll be coming tomorrow ;) Until next time!**


	5. Blemish

**Second day in a row! I'm doing so good. I should probably update my other stories, but I don't have any inspiration for them. I think I'll just edit them and see if that sparks anything. Which brings me to one point: if I do edit, there might be some changes with certain events in the story. Just some after thought on how things could've been worded or not. This was just a heads up in case that happens.**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Right on! They have and that could be a reason. You'll just have to find out. And yep lol I feel like I owe everyone from my...uh...lack of updates...haha ^^'**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _5/ Blemish_

And as she thought, Serenity was once again her mysterious (and mischievous, might Venus add) self. She said Ace and Kunzite were merely acquaintances with the same interests and that Ace was a silent, individual who kept to himself. Serenity, for some reason, was lying, but just like Venus found out it was Serenity's idea to bring the reborn generals here, she _must_ have a reason for her…secretiveness.

However, if there was one thing Venus knew, it was becoming a blemish on her freed soul.

Just when she thought Fate had left her alone, it brought more questions into her life. However, with each passing day after asking her inquiries, Venus felt something heavy weighing on her mind. Something poked endlessly, waiting for her to realize, and if she did, Venus had a feeling she would be thrown into a loop of some sorts.

Sighing, she shuffled and stacked the reports, "Here you go," she murmured passing them to Kunzite. "Done for the day."

The tepid golds and oranges seeped into their office, offering comfort to the Evening Lady, "Something on your mind?" Kunzite asked paperclipping them together and filing them away. Venus shook her head.

"No. I'm just mentally tired," Venus answered quickly. Well, she was, but not from work. Kunzite didn't look so convince. Standing behind her, he pulled her close. Venus felt his beating against her back and his warm breath near her neck. Her breath hitched. What was he doing?

"If this is about Ace," he whispered in an unsettling tone—one she never heard before. "Then _forget_ it. He's not important. And he will most definitely _not_ have any room in your precious head. Do you understand?"

Venus nodded, "Why…do you dislike him?"

Kunzite didn't answer. He simply let her go.

* * *

 **Someone has some secrets. Alright, Venus. Time to do some investigate BUT I think you might want to leave this one alone. Just saying *shrug* Until the next update, which I'm pretty sure should be tomorrow ^^**


	6. Blur

**Another update! I'm super tired right now, but I wanted to keep this story moving. I'm aiming for around 23-25 chapters, but we'll see. I kinda want to end it shorter. We haven't met Ace yet so that 23-25 chapters might change. Maybe one or two more chapters until we do ;)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yeah, but knowing Venus she won't lol I figured Serenity couldn't be all Queen-like all the time. She still has that Usagi side to her ^.^**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _6/ Blur_

The next day, Venus woke up without the warmth of Kunzite beside her. Groaning, she opened her eyes and peered over to his side —it was empty. Puzzled she ran her hand across the cool spot wondering where he went too. It was early in the morning. Sunlight barely slipped between the curtains, keeping the room dim and pleasant for sleeping. Sitting up, Venus yawned. Her eyes stared across the room at a shirtless Kunzite holding a paper in his hand. She blinked.

His facial expressions were a blur. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Deciding to keep quiet, Venus gazed at her lover who finally showed the discontent she figured he was feeling. He crumbled the letter and stood, looking over to her. Meeting her hazy eyes.

It was only briefly then he glanced away, "He has the balls to send a letter," Kunzite murmured throwing it into the trash bin near the desk. "Do you believe the Queen is awake at this hour?"

Judging by the lack of daylight, Venus highly doubted it, "No. She…isn't a morning person. Perhaps an hour or two. Is there something you needed?" She wanted to know who _he_ was and why _he_ sent the letter. Pulling the sheets back, she set her feet onto the cold marble floor and walked over to him. Her nightgown swung with each motion.

"I _refuse_ to allow Her Majesty to her hire him," Kunzite glared. He stopped when she stood in front of him. His eyes shone an intense blue-gray filled with gentleness and amusement.

"What's the matter, Kunzite? You've been acting strange," she said. Kunzite reached for a strand of her hair, pushing it aside, and leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Angry. Just very angry," he whispered.

* * *

 **I'm assuming you guys know who sent the letter. I have a lot of plans for the whole Ace and Kunzite thing. Since we haven't gotten any backstory on our lovely man, what better then to do it alongside the main plot :D Anyways, until the next update!**


	7. Craft

**Been awhile since I've updated, I meant to update it two days ago, but here's the next installment. I've taken it upon myself to actual plan these things out (otherwise, I'll forget the premise) and so the direction Soothing River was going to take has changed just a little. It should make this sequel a lot more interesting ;)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Who knows...perhaps, the Queen likes interesting things. But that is good question though since Venus could easily fill in that position...**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _7/ Craft_

Venus, during her time as a senshi, had had her fair share of gifts and letters sent to her. Venus figured that over time she had lost her "childlike" beauty and slowly transformed into what the people referred to her as: the Goddess of Beauty —more so, the _evening_. Venus never denied it. Even she noticed the change. It was the same with Usagi before she became the Queen. That slow transition gave her the beauty of a godlike figure, a being whose own charm shone better in the night under a full moon. With her slight change, Venus became as popular among the people as Neo Queen Serenity.

And it wasn't odd for her to receive gifts every now and then. Once word of her relationship with Kunzite slipped out the palace walls, the gifts were rare, but they still came. In hopes of receiving her attention. But she had Kunzite now. There was no other she wanted. No one who could spark her interest.

Until the card came.

It was lovely, an orange shade lighter and decorated with floral patterns; to add to it, was a box attached to it. The card simply read: _To my muse wrapped in the evening's glorious arms_. There wasn't an address. Just the card and a velvet and gold box. Venus opened it and inside wasn't jewelry, as she previously thought, no, it was a _girdle_. A golden, luxurious belt adorned in rubies—real rubies—and smaller designs of a myrtle. When she took it out the box, the evening light hit it perfectly and it glistened. Venus never seen such craft work in her life. It reminded her of the girdle that the _real_ Goddess of Beauty wore.

But one thing didn't make sense—who sent it?

* * *

 **I think you're about to find out real soon and by real soon, I mean in the next chapter lol Anyways, I do have some good news for any MinakoxKunzite shippers, I'm writing another drabble series with them. Been working on it for the past few days or least the what character roles everyone should have. It'll be called Feathered Droplets and let's just say...someone has a bad case of amnesia. Until the next update!**


	8. Cold

**After a long debate with myself, I've decided it's time we meet our...um other main interest. Lets just say Kunzite is NOT going to be a happy camper xD I honestly need to update earlier so I won't be as sleepy when I write these chapters. Maybe an early update tomorrow?**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep! I have most of it worked out :D Its a lot more complex than my current stories so its taking me a little longer to post it. But pretty sure the idea will turn out to be very interesting and drama filled. And yeah, Kunzite really won't appreciate it lol**

 ** _Guest_ : Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Thanks! I figured Ace would've gotten his inspiration from there, but who knows. Venus might've had one in the past ;)**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _8/ Cold_

Venus went about her daily duties; the gift she received fresh in her mind. Well the gift she _hid_ and the same gift that might have pissed Kunzite off once more. What was his issue? He never had a problem with her getting any gifts till this one arrived. She got it. She was his and his alone, but he couldn't _hog_ her. Venus belonged to her people as their guardian and defender, as the Queen's right hand woman. Least could he understand that? However, as the a solider of love, something else was off about his reactions.

Venus wouldn't pry. She would be respectful—for now —and leave him to his privacy and whatever the hell was bugging him. Right now, she would focus on the Queen who suddenly requested her audience. Her Majesty was busy. And yet, from what "busy" entitled, the Queen hastily prepared for the rumored new addition, Her Majesty's personal jeweler (why now was the real question), who Jupiter told her would arrive today.

The news also placed her dearest in a very bad mood. Knocking on the Queen's office door, she heard Serenity's muffled voice, and opened the door, stepping inside to meet the Queen's sparkling eyes and a pair of alluring cold green eyes.

Closing the door, Venus felt those eyes were really familiar, "Ah, Venus. I hoped not to bother you. This is Ace, an old friend of Kunzite's."

Ace's cold eyes somehow appeared soft and gentle, "It's pleasure to finally meet you, my Muse."

 _Ace? The name sounds familiar_ Venus thought. _Too familiar._

"It's nice to meet you as well," Venus replied. Despite the welcoming smile, his icy eyes gave her the chills and a very odd, alarming feeling. As if she should stay away from him.

* * *

 **Took me forever to figure out how I wanted their first meeting to be and decided to make friendly and unwelcoming. I wonder why Adonis is trying to be distant ;) Until the next chapter!**


	9. Content

**I wondering, I've been experimenting with interesting couple ideas lately in And the Ivory Bells Ring, so would anyone be interested in seeing it come to life? I'm trying to keep away from the usual UsagixMamoru stories (or the same old stories anyways) and bring new ones to light for the new year. But I'm having a hard time choosing between a few of them. I'll explain it at the ending author note ^^'**

 ** _Nara_ : Its not necessarily my rules. I'm just letting the story take its own course. I put Adonis in here for a reason and unfortunately, though I REALLY want to answer the questions you have, I can't. It would ruin the story. Trust me, everything you asked will get answered.**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I can't say. It hasn't been addressed though, but I have a good reason why she has trouble remembering Ace (and its a very logical one too; at least in my opinion).**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Yep, perhaps she'll heed the bad vibe she's getting from him...**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _9/ Content_

The Queen dismissed them, giving Venus the order to tour Ace around, and at the end, show him to his room. For most of the tour, Ace remained quiet. He looked content taking in the scenery and oddly, content to ignore her. Even when Venus tried to start a conservation, despite the gut feeling not too, Ace would change the topic to the fine jewelry hanging from the chandelier to the beautiful paintings on the wall—particularly the ones with the guardians' divine beauty on display. Then it slid into silence once more.

But she appreciated the silence. It gave her some personal time to try to figure out why she had this feeling of seeing such an icy and gorgeous man before, of where they could've possibly met. Her memories were all over the place, but she _did_ know she hadn't met Ace before.

At least not in the past decade.

Rubbing her temple, she turned the corner leading down a hall where the Generals' rooms were, "Your living quarters is right here," Venus stopped in front of a door besides Zoisite's room. "The Generals stay in the four other rooms you see here. If you have any questions or need help, ask them."

Ace's eyes twinkled with amusement, "And what _if_ I desire to ask you?" His voice caused shivers down her spine. Every time he spoke, something, no, a _memory_ tried to surface.

 _I was finally able to meet you, a beautiful goddess at war…_

Venus jumped back in shock, "I will try to be of assistance," ignoring how similar the voice and Ace's sounded, she gave him the key. Ace took it, their hands touched briefly.

"How considerate of you," for a moment, she saw tenderness flickering in his cold, distant eyes.

* * *

 **Pft, so I had to go back to the Sailor V manga just to make sure I worded that "memory" correctly xD You know, on that topic, it really makes me want to do one between Ace and Venus. I don't think there's that many out there so I'll add it to my list. Based on the odd pairings I had in my Christmas drabble, which one are you interested in seeing? I already have plans to do a Lethe and Mnemosyne story ^^ Anyways, that's all. Until the next update!**


	10. Claim

**I'm so tired right cx I'm actually proud of myself for updating nearly all my stories (I haven't forgotten about Moonstruck Spring lol Just not in the mood to update that one). I probably won't do a big update like this again for a while seeing as it took me more than two hours to finish updating ^^'**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I was thinking the same thing. I just can't see the being together romantically since it never worked out to begin with. I don't plan to, once I come up with a good idea, pair them together. And I do plan to explore some more characters that people seem to forget ever existed lol Esmeraude and Diamond is definitely on my list though ^.^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : He's not hiding that I can say, just minding his business since he wants nothing to do with Ace in the first place cx And is the whole thing where there was a warehouse explosion in London in the original series...? I'm more knowledgeable on the manga storyline between them than the original anime so correct me if I'm wrong. It just doesn't sound familiar to me ^^' And I agree lol Like can we get a Sailor V anime? I'll be happier to watch that than a SMC season 4 (not saying SMC is...bad or anything) xD**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _10/ Claim_

Venus hadn't seen Ace for a while. The Queen never bothered her about the man and if she hinted at Ace, it was always when Kunzite was mentioned. Apparently, Kunzite had a new charge whom expressed interest in making his time here worthwhile. And his name? Ace. What did a jeweler have interest in the duty of a solider? Venus had no idea. It puzzled her. Leaving Small Lady with Mercury for her daily lesson, she heard two stern and cold voices at a hall's corner. Those voices sounded familiar and happen to be Ace and Kunzite.

"She is my muse. She has always been my muse," Venus paused at the corner, listening intently. "Even before you regain your memories. Shame that our friendship ceased because of a simple woman."

"That friendship was non-existent from the start."

"Ah, so the man I once knew still remains. Using others as usual."

What was Ace talking about? Venus frowned, waiting for Kunzite's reply, "There is no such things as a miracle," Ace continued. "And do well to remember who the woman you love is. Whom she embodies."

"I don't need too," Kunzite's soft and cold tone brought chills down her back. She never heard a tone so emotionless before. "I've become the victor who has claimed her heart and I'll be damn if someone else decides to pursue. Might I add that out of the two of us, I've received the goddess's true affection."

"Then you believe you've _tamed_ the beauty? It's an amusing and laughable statement," Ace laughed. Silence crept into the hall and Venus had a grasp of what the Queen might be trying to do. Somehow, she expected the two to rekindle a relationship that Venus had a good idea she was responsible for ending.

* * *

 **Plot progression...a lot of plot progression xD So I was going to go ahead and post Feathered Droplets but I don't want that story to be updated late every night. I was just hoping that if I could finish my updates quick enough it wouldn't be a problem. But I'll try to post it around 5:00 pm eastern time. Anyways, until the next update!**


	11. Control

**So, how does a few Kunzite and Venus centric chapters sound (because we all know Kunzite needs some Venus affection right about now lol)? I decided to do that just to grow their relationship more. That and Kunzite is going to have to tell his love what's going on ;) This will be the only story I'll update today, I'm afraid. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Oh...hm, I might need to re-read the manga once more since my memory can be pretty horrible at times and I honestly don't know what episodes those were in the original anime. Oh well, I'll probably look it up cx And yeah, they aren't xD The Queen best to hope her uh little plan works. It could always backfire...and make things much worse...**

 ** _Vchanny_ : He actually did. But knowing him, he'll wait and play his cards right (see what I did there lol) ;)**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _11/ Control_

Kunzite was in a bad mood. Venus knew it was Ace who caused it. There was no doubt about it. She didn't have to see the two of them together to understand the chilling atmosphere, growing even colder, between them. That discussion told her all. And she wondered, while snuggled in Kunzite's strong arms, what she had to do with it. Before that gala, before going to Naru's shop, she hadn't known who Ace and Kunzite were. Tilting her head to the side, his eyes appeared stormy.

"Kunzite?" She whispered his name softly. Crackles from the lit fireplace of their bedroom filled the silence afterwards. The only response she got was him holding her tighter. So, he was going to keep quiet? Venus wanted some answers. Unfortunately, Venus knew she wouldn't get any. At least not tonight.

For now, the silence became unbearable. She seriously wasn't in the mood for this at all, "Is Ace that important to occupy your mind?" Venus asked leaning her head up and making sure he saw the pout on her face. He glanced down at her. The look in his eyes was gone.

Deciding to continue with her little act, Venus looked away, "If you can't control yourself then I'm going to bed. Doesn't seem I'm wanted," she said. Venus didn't get any time to force her way out. One minute she sitting on his lap and the next she was laying with back against the sofa. Above her was a man with a mischievous and sexy grin.

"Oh, my dove, I'm very much in control," his voice made chills run down her back. Kunzite leaned down to where their lips almost touched, she felt a finger pull down the sleeve of her nightgown. "Would you care for a demonstration?"

* * *

 **Welp, looks like someone became a pretty good distraction. Maybe she should keep this up and he'll ever so slowly forget about the tiny problem living in the same palace...maybe. Until the next chapter!**


	12. Date

**I think some editing for my stories is in in order xD Cause I went back and just glimpsed over two of them and...I've never cringed so hard in my life. Anyways, I tried to skim over this chapter to make sure there weren't any, but my eye probably missed some...hehe ^^' I guess I'll spend the rest of the last day of my winter break editing or should I just desiginate a day for it? Whatever I do, I've got to get too it pretty soon lol**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : I'll try to do it myself, but if you still want to, it would help out a lot :D Hm, I don't think I've ever watched those episodes. I remember seeing images of them, but I could never find the episodes. I honestly wish that SMC would've expanded more. They had a great opportunity to do so. And yeah...not a fan of Zoisite and Kunzite as a pair. Makes me cringe just thinking about it lol**

 **True, but I believe you'll write one day ^.^ Whenever that day comes, I'll love to read it!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Lol I mean she got his attention at least, right? xD **

**_LadydiiV_ : Glad you think so! **

* * *

_Soothing Rivers_

 _12/ Date_

Kunzite was giving her a hurtful and a very painful look. As if it was her fault. Okay…so maybe it _was_ her fault. So, what exactly had happened? Kunzite invited her out on a date, which they haven't had in a while, and the first thing he wanted to do was play golf. Unfortunately, Venus was a _little_ rusty with her skills and accidentally hit the ball in the wrong direction—directly towards Kunzite Jr. But she told him again and again that she hadn't played golf in years! Regardless, Venus kept apologizing to her boyfriend and tried comforting the poor soul.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," Venus rubbed his back. Kunzite gave her a playful (though playful might not be the right word), but frightful glare.

"How the hell do you hit the ball in the wrong direction!" Kunzite snapped. Venus looked away. How did she anyways? A cringe worthy smile obstructed her renown facial beauty. Was she really that bad at golf…?

"I…honestly don't know," she answered slowly. A nervous laughter escaped her lips.

"Well you best to hope we can still have children afterwards," Kunzite grumbled leaving his fetal position and sitting up, he flinched a little. Turning to her, he grinned. "You're going to have make up for that."

 _He's joking right_ Venus snorted, "What? You're a grown man. Suck it up."

" _Mhm_ …" Kunzite's grin bothered Venus. What was going on in that man's head? Never mind, she didn't _want_ to know. She had a good idea that she would find out later.

Venus stood up and picked up her club, "How about you teach me to play instead?"

"With pleasure," the look on his face told her enough. She only prayed it would be a _normal_ lesson.

* * *

 **Hm...yeah, best to luck thinking it would turn out to be normal. You _are_ on a date with him, Venus ;) Until the next update! **


	13. Devotion

**Woohoo! Two updates in one day. I'll say that's pretty good considering how absent I've been with updates lol Anyways, this chapter will conclude the date and we will resume with the plot next chapter. I'm also trying to figure out how the Adonis and Venus story I have in mind will play out or at least how I plan to make Adonis...the story is in his point of view after all ^^**

 ** _Vchanny_ : He can be innocence. Well...never mind let me take that back lol Maybe in public he can be cx And I was only wondering, since no one hardly points them out or anything. I think tomorrow I'll focus on editing _Red Moon Nine_ and _Soothing Rivers_ at the most.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : I couldn't stop laughing while I was typing xD Kunzite Jr. will survive...hopefully. They never showed the generals again in the 3rd season either when they had a great opportunity to do so :( That's the only thing that has bothered me so far about the manga and Crystal: how easily they "forget" about things or act as if it never happened. Perhaps they could fix that in any future seasons (but I highly doubt it)? Also, I make sure to find and watch that episode ^.^**

 ** _Ladydiiv_ : Who knows, but knowing Kunzite, Venus is going to be fine *winkwink*.**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _13/ Devotion_

Nothing happened.

Kunzite tried no funny business while teaching her how to properly swing a club, and heavily stressed the need to not harm Kunzite Junior again (if they wanted to ever have children). He was patient with her, but also firm, and eventually they managed to finish at least one game before their little date came to an end. They told the others they wouldn't be gone long, an hour at the most. Unfortunately, Venus despised paper work—seriously, just thinking about it made her feel depressed—but Kunzite didn't seem worry about it on the way back.

Instead, he had the same damn grin on his lips. Her thoughts recalled what he had said earlier. Either he was thinking about something, she doubted, or he really was going turn this friendly date into something more. And she was leaning very much to the latter.

Upon arriving at the Crystal Palace, Venus sighed, "Do we have to do some more work?" She grumbled following behind Kunzite who hadn't said a word. In fact, while in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed they were _not_ heading to their office. They were headed to the West Wing, where the living quarters resided.

"Kunzite?"

"Hm?"

"Don't we have work to do?"

Kunzite waited a few seconds to respond, "I'm afraid our date isn't over with. Not without some proper devotion to my dove."

Proper devotion? Shivers, good shivers, ran down her spine as they approached Kunzite's bedroom. Realization dawned on her face and while the thought of doing something more appealed to her, they _really_ had work do. Kunzite, noticing her uneasiness, pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Now, I was thinking of a nice message with either your hands _or_ your body. Your choice, my dove."

* * *

 **I guess Kunzite wasn't joking about her paying him back for uh...harming Kunzite Jr. XD But to be honest, a message isn't that made of a deal in my opinion. Welp, until the next chapter!**


	14. Doubt

**Finally another update. I should be able to get more of these out in the next few weeks, at least for the stories I have neglected (coughBleedforMecough). And I really think I'm starting to go back and update some chapters, starting with Healing Fire (cause you know, I started to do so and then I forgot ^^'). Eh, will just see because I might just wait until Spring Break. I'm not really sure at this point.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : I totally thought so too, but I guess they really wanted to follow the manga to the T. And yeah, but luckily it won't be as Chibiusa centered as the Original made it to be. Also, I have some of my favorite moments in the manga from this particular arc (its one of my top 3 favorites) so I'm very excited, and nervous, for it :D Honestly, I don't mind people pairing them together, I do myself sometime, but I guess it depends on how they depict them in the stories.**

 **I can see lol I'll just let your fantasy imagine what happens during that time xD**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep, she's gotta repay him for the uh "damage" done to him xD**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _14/ Doubt_

Venus was sore, as usual, and she still hadn't figure how a nice massage, with her _hands_ (on his back might she add), ended up in a long passionate moment between them. Sighing she placed her pen down and shuffled the paperwork, sitting them neatly in a pile on the corner of her desk. She was glad Kunzite was back to normal, but as much as she wanted to believe it, Venus still could sense how emotionally tense her lover was.

Her eyes drifted to the empty desk, since Kunzite was very keen on having his own, and wondered how he was dealing with the situation. Venus still hadn't seen Ace in a while. Maybe, as the Queen's jeweler, he was busy creating another jewelry set? She wasn't sure. Looking at the clock, she figured it was time for another break; and as if timed, a knock filled the soothing silence.

"Come in," she called out as she stood and stretched her arms. The moment Venus turned her head to the door, mid stretching of her arms, she saw the one man who occupied her man just a few minutes prior: Ace.

Frigidness and curiosity dwelled behind his calculating eyes, "Venus," he closed the door with his foot and stood near it. "tell me, what do you think of Kunzite?"

The question was simple, but left room for far too many answers, "Why do you ask?" Perplexed Venus stopped stretching and gazed directly at the peculiar man.

He didn't answer, "I think he has a strong and kind-hearted personality," she replied after a few minutes of silence.

It didn't take long for a cruel and icy smile to grace his face, "Kindhearted?" He half-heartedly laughed. "Then I doubt he has shown his true nature to you."

* * *

 **Plot development! Woo! And it seems Venus might just learn about Kunzite's past very soon (its not a happy one to say the least). Also, I'm kinda curious about Adonis's motives at this point...hm. Anyways, until the next chapter!**


	15. Elusive

**Well look what story finally got an update lol So _Soothing Rivers_ is now, officially, off hiatus. And you want to know how that happened? Just by simply going back and editing the chapters, my original intentions came back to me. Yeah, so chapters 1-14 are edited, but they still can have some errors that I may have overlooked. When I finish this story (I'm thinking this story will be 20-30 chapters long or at least between that. No more than 30), I'll go back and do a final edit for grammar and whatnot. Now just to go and take a look at _Red Moon Nine_ xD **

**_Flareup4Ratchet_ : I'll have to agree that he is a creep (and that's what I was totally going) cx And what he may show her about Kunzite's past...isn't so pleasant. I gave a few hints in this chapter about it... ;)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yeah,his motives _are_ selfish. But I don't think he cares if they are. Their past is a bit shady, well on Kunzite's side of things. As for the reason Venus doesn't fully remember them both, or at least Ace in this case, is quite simple: time. With time we forget things, especially if there are some things we want to keep buried for good.**

 ** _TheRavenCalls_ : I apologize for that, and not only a cliffhanger, but no update for 3 months now ^^' I have started to extend the chapter lengths to 500, but unfortunately, this story will remain at 300 words. Just for consistency :)**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _15/ Elusive_

Venus couldn't easily express her confusion, "What do you mean, Ace? Just want is going on between you and Kunzite?" She said quietly. Enough was enough. She was tired of the elusive behavior. She wanted to corner Kunzite about it, but felt he wouldn't provide her any insight on anything prior to meeting her.

Ace snorted, placing his hands into his pocket, "He hasn't told you? That sounds like him," his shook his hand and closed his eyes. "Though I suppose anyone who dealt in that kind of shady business wouldn't want his love to know."

Shady business? Venus narrowed her eyes, "What kind of shady business?"

"It's not my place to tell. But let's just say, he didn't leave Neo France because the Queen had asked him to return to his "duty" but rather because of the trouble that ensured there," Ace's bitter chuckled made the hairs on her back stand up. "And to get me tied up in it. The damn bastard."

"He might not tell you," Ace continued. "He is as elusive as he is cold-hearted. A man like him doesn't have clean hands. If your curious to know, you can come by my quarters."

Ace turned around and placed his hand on the door knob, "I thought it wasn't your place to tell?" Venus watched him open the door slightly.

"Hah," Ace pulled the door open. "it isn't, but I'm not such a considerate guy. Have a beautiful morning, my Muse."

He left her in silence. Silence that lead to contemplating what she truly didn't want. What had transpired during that brief conversation made Venus…uncomfortable. It was questionable as well. Could Ace be right about Kunzite? She hadn't seen him for who he was, and deep down, that made her very nervous.

* * *

 **And it's official, I'm starting to think Ace is just an asshole *sigh*. It also seems Kunzite has a bit of a shady past. I wonder what he was like before he came to Crystal Tokyo...anyways, until the next update (and it will be very soon, I promise ^^)!**


	16. Encroach

**I was going to update this story and _Spellbound_ , but I was a bit too busy today. So I can only update _Soothing Rivers_ cx I'll do some major updating throughout the day tomorrow (excluding The Court of Dreams, I'll update that story every now and then). I also have some serious editing to do tomorrow *sigh* Not for this story, but in general. **

**_Vchanny_ : Lol I was wondering if anyone would catch that. _Hopefully_ , he won't do anything to her. **

**_Flareup4Ratchet_ : Maybe not the creepiest voice, but he would definitely have a voice that's creepy and very...smooth. At least that's what I think my version of him would have. But it would still be creepy nonetheless xD **

**_TropicalRemix_ : Hm..you might be on the right track there. He could've, but I won't spoil anything. As for where she has met Ace before, you'll find out very soon...**

 ** _James Birdsong_ : Thanks!**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _16/ Encroach_

"You've been awfully quiet these past few days," Kunzite watching the palace soldiers spar with each other; the sounds of heavy breaths, grunts, and thumps boomed throughout the room. Venus glanced at him out the corner of his eye then turned her eyes back to the soldiers.

Crossing her arms, almost as if she was hugging herself, she kept her eyes forward, "Just…a lot on my mind lately. With the Queen having another ball, my mind has been out of sorts," she said then she turned to him and saw the look in his eyes. Eyes that saw through her. "Do you think you take care of the rest? I have something I want to attend too."

The "something" involved going to Ace and finding out what he knew. She wanted to know about Kunzite, and had made the decision to go see the cold jeweler for answers. It felt wrong to intrude on his privacy, but she had to know. Was the Kunzite she knew a façade? Ace seemed to be her last choice, albeit it a shady one, and she figured that as long as Kunzite lived, she would never know the truth.

Kunzite narrowed his eyes, "I…see. I can take care of things from here. There's a break coming up anyways," he frowned. "For curiosities sake, what are you up too?"

Venus didn't answer that question. With the way he was looking at her, and just how intelligent her boyfriend was, she wouldn't dare say a word. Silence did make her look suspicious, but he would encroach her business in such a way that he would put two and two together… _fast_.

She couldn't allow that.

Instead she chose to walk away and felt his stare burn into her back like a blazing sun.

* * *

 **Ah..Kunzite is very suspicious right now, Venus. I _highly_ doubt he's going to let you go scot-free. And it looks like we'll see what Kunzite was up to in Neo France before he came to Crystal Tokyo next chapter. Until the next update!**


	17. History

**For the next 2-3 chapters, things are going to get a lot more interesting. I figure it was about time that the tension between our lovely male characters came to a close, one way or another. Don't worry, Venus will play her part ^.^ In regards to Kunzite's past, I've decided to split it into two chapters, so the next one will wrap it up.**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yeah, I really doubt Kunzite is going to let her slide on this one**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _17/ History_

Right before Venus could knock on Ace's door, it opened, "I was expecting you to come quite earlier than this," he pulled the door back, revealing a neat room. "Come in."

Venus almost hesitated, "How long will this take?" She said stepped inside around and looked around his room. It was simple and so tidy that it appeared no one had ever been inside it before. The door closed behind her.

"If you don't ask any unnecessary questions, it shouldn't take long" he slipped passed her. "Sit anywhere you like."

Nodding, Venus sat down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed, "Where to begin?" He muttered sitting down in the armchair near the desk.

She decided to stay quiet and listen, "Kunzite was always…tactical and cold-hearted, to say the least. Even in grade school. He was silent and very elusive, no one could understand him at all. The damn fool didn't have the try hard either; every male idolized him or knew he wasn't one to mess with. And please don't get me started on the females. His looks alone were enough. Kunzite was always with a different girl back then."

Jealously must've been quite apparent on her face, "Ah, don't be jealous. I kept him in check."

Blushing, she looked away, "And how exactly do you know each other so well?"

"High School. We hated each other for a while," he said. "But after I saved his ass from being arrested, we grew close, and after graduation, we roomed together. It was during this time he got into some shady business: gangs."

"Gangs?"

"Mhm…dragged me into it as well. And I hated every moment of it," he looked up and starred into her eyes. "Until I remembered you, _Sailor V_ , my beloved muse."

* * *

 **Yep, that's right. Kunzite seemed to embrace trouble, but I'm very sure he had his reasons...that we may never know. I'm thinking of leaving it open so if I ever decide to write about his life before Venus, I can. But for now, that's just a thought. Not sure if I would ever do it. Until the next update!**


	18. Indulge

**Sorry for the lack of updates this past week. I've been really busy. However, I plan to dedicate the rest of the evening and tomorrow to trying to catch up on updates. I seriously mean it this time. _Spellbound_ and _Forever Red_ will be updated later on (close to midnight) as I want to focus on my other stories. I will say that I've decided not to discontinue _Bleed for Me_. Instead, I'll go back and look over the story and make some changes so that I'm content with it. So, if you've read that story, I'll try my best to not change _too_ much so that you don't have to go back and read from the start. I just want some consistency with it *sigh***

 ** _Guest_ : Thanks. Glad that you are enjoying the story so far :)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : It loosely follows the original, or in other words, not very much of it is following the original story. Beryl has been reborn into this new era but she isn't a part of Kunzite and Ace's gang nor does she have any dealings with gang related activities ^^**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _18/ Indulge_

Sailor V.

She hadn't heard that name in a long, _long_ time. It was true she had forgotten her time as lone crime fighter and now that she thought about, deep in the depths of her mind, a memory faded into view. Looking upon Ace's face, realization dawned on her face, and that face of his…it was way too familiar. Ace. No, his name was…

"Kaitou Ace…" Venus murmured holding her tea and the expression of shock never leaving her face. "Another man I once loved."

Ace frowned, "Another man you once loved? You've always had one too many lovers, Venus. Your beauty is a curse for you and the one to claim your heart," he grabbed his sketchbook and pencil refusing to give her a glance. "I was nothing more than soldier on that wretched planet you call home. As any fool, I too was infatuated with you. I remember watching you leave the castle just to go rendezvous with the General Kunzite."

"A soldier?" Venus did recall having soldiers guarding her home planet, but they were nothing more than clones. She had never gave any of them her attention.

Ace snorted, "That's right, but my name wasn't Ace. It was Adonis. And then the war happened," he slowly stopped scribbling. "My desire for you should have died when I died, but as you know, everyone was reborn once more. Again, my love went unrequited the second time."

"By the third," Ace gazed into her eyes, not with coldness, but with a haunting tenderness she had never seen. "I had made my decision to not desire you once more. But Fate is a cruel mistress and here I am debating if I should _indulge_ in that urge or not."

At that moment, Venus's body paled.

* * *

 **Ah, so a conversation that started out about Kunzite just took a very... _odd_ turn for something else. Hopefully, Ace doesn't think about doing what I think he will...anyways, until the next update!**


	19. Intrusion

**This is the only story I'm updating. Good thing is that this story is quickly coming to an end. I see maybe 4-5 more chapters. I'm not sure on another sequel as of yet, but I don't think we're quite done with Venus and Kunzite just yet. At least this version of them.**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks for the review!**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Unfortunately, with the way things are going, he might just do something... **

**_Vchanny_ : I don't think so either, but yeah, either Venus will do something or Kunzite might have some perfect timing with this situation. Don't worry! Neo France will be brought up next chapter ^^ There's more to the issue between Kunzite and Ace than just Venus. She's just a part of the tension, that's all. **

* * *

_Soothing Rivers_

 _19/ Intrusion_

Venus stood up quickly, "I thank you for your information, but I think it's time to go." Ace cocked his head and then stood as well with a very odd grin on his face.

"Going so soon? If I wanted to do something to you," he said in a soft tone. "I would've done so _already_."

Without much a second thought, Venus stepped to the side, her eyes narrowed on him, "I rather not stay any longer. I don't want Kunzite to worry." Though he might have by this point. In fact, Kunzite was probably searching for her already and if he found her with Ace of all people…

Something snapped inside the man, "Kunzite this. Kunzite that. You know what, I'm sick and fucking tired of the damn man. I'm always his subordinate. I'm always the lesser one!" Venus flinched at the sudden change in tone. There was pure hatred and fury presence in his voice, in his eyes. "He gets what he wants and I'm stuck for useless _seconds_."

Venus started backing away toward the door, "But not today. Oh, yes, I think I made my decision at this very moment. He ruined my life but he won't ruin the one thing that kept my sanity all these years," she felt her heart drop at the grin on his face. " _you_."

He stepped forward again.

Anger rose inside Venus, "Don't touch me, Ace. Things do not have to be this way," alert and defensive, Venus kept her eyes on him. The door wasn't that far behind her.

"Touch? I want to do more than _just_ touch you."

Suddenly, the door slammed opened behind her, "The only thing you'll be touching is the very end of my _blade_ ," growled a very furious and familiar voice.

* * *

 **Perfect timing there, Kunzite. Not that Venus couldn't handle that situation herself...just saying. With how angry Ace is right now, I'll say we might just learn what the hell is going on finally. Cause it seems like Ace keeps mentioning things, albeit indirectly, about Neo France. Also, just want you guys thoughts, would another sequel be a good idea? I mean I'll have to figure out what the story would be about, but if I do decide to do it, I'll make a lot longer than _Soothing Rivers_ and _Healing Fire_. Anyways, until the next update!**


	20. Issue

**I'm not sure if I want to update anything else (I'm not tired yet despite how late it is getting). I would also like to say that I did take _Fractured_ down, but a different idea (with the same name) will be posted soon instead. Since the story itself is short, I decided that I would go and fully write the story then post it that way I can focus on my other stories, which really need some updates (had to write a final draft to an essay as well as some other things that prevented me from updating). **

**_Vchanny_ : Yep, she was getting ready to be defensive, but as you can see, Kunzite interrupted that. She was actually trying to be nice since she wasn't expecting the conversation to take that twist all of a sudden.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Yeah, if I do another sequel, I'll probably wait until some of my other stories are either completed or getting close to it ^^ As of right now, I'm still unsure.**

 ** _EmoPrincess21_ : Yeah, Venus is in trouble and I doubt Kunzite is going to let it go for a while. But like you said, Kunzite did have a hand in the current situation, however, I don't think a certain white haired general was expecting an old friend to show up either. As for the sequel, it sounds like a good idea depending on how the story ends ^^**

 ** _LaydiiV:_ Didn't have to wait long! Here's your update ;)**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _20/ Issue_

Kunzite was angry.

 _Very_ angry.

Venus couldn't help, but flinch in fear, since that anger was also directed toward her—justifiably so—and Ace. Crazed and annoyed, Ace balled his fist and held a death staring contest with the white haired general in question. After a minute, Kunzite directed his cold stare to Venus who was having trouble keeping a steady and calm expression.

" _Venus_ ," he snapped. "what in the hell are you doing with him? Speaking with me is one thing, but to _lie_ to _me_ just to go to his room, of all fucking places, is an entirely different one. You best to give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't be so piss right now."

As much as she wanted to dodge the question, Venus looked away, "I…wanted to know about your past. Ace told me he would tell me," she said quietly; there was no use in lying. "I just wanted to understand the issue between you two. I'm sorry."

"Sorry…?" Kunzite started chuckling to himself. "There's a reason I didn't tell you anything, Venus. All I wanted was to spend a very happy life with you _without_ you knowing a damn thing."

"Give me a break, Kunzite. You can't keep things hidden," Ace spat. "You've fucked up more than you think. If it wasn't for the Queen's pardon, the both of us would've been stuck in prison for next _century_."

Kunzite's eyes swept to Ace, "So I'm the one to blame, huh? I'm not the only one with blood on his hand. You were my partner in crime. Did you really think I was going to let that deal go south?"

Ace snorted, "Hell no, but little to no bloodshed would've been nice. There is such a thing as _clean_ murder."

* * *

 **Well then...um, not sure what to say about that. But that prison sentence though 0.0 If you want to know why it's so long, it's because people do have long life at this point (if you hadn't pieced that together by now), but dang, it had to be just more than murder...since Ace and Kunzite's relationship couldn't have ended because of just that...or could it have? Until the next update!**


	21. Livid

**So, this will be the last chapter with the conflict between Ace and Kunzite. Afterward, will be only Venus and Kunzite ^^ And boy, does Kunzite have some explaining to do (not that he has to), and hopefully, Venus is somewhat understanding after this. We shall see. Anyways, the end is sight. I'm thinking of wrapping this up around chapter 24 or 25.**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yeah. Not something Kunzite would be proud to mention to Venus ^^'**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _21/ Livid_

Murder.

A simple word that changed Venus's view on the man she loved. She didn't feel hatred, she didn't feel sad either. She couldn't easily describe the emotion passing through her—perhaps it was disappointment. But Kunzite didn't turn to justify himself to Venus. Instead, the general concealed his anger, leaving only irritation behind.

"Ah," Kunzite said. "is this about your family? Had I known the one person I considered a partner had connections to that gang, then yes, it could've been a clean kill."

Fury fumed in Ace's eyes, "You did more than murder a gang…you completely destroyed it! And it just so happens that my relatives get caught in a crossfire between you and _that_ woman."

"Wrong place, wrong time. It's unfortunate what happen to them," Kunzite's cold tone brought shivers down Venus's back. She had never seen him like this. _Never_. "But that is just the street lord speaking. Now if you would excuse both Venus and I, we have other matters to important matters to discuss."

Venus could tell this conversation wasn't over, "Kunzite?" Venus decided to speak up though she was still at a loss for words at what she had finally found out. "Shouldn't you at least apologize?"

Kunzite turned his glacial eyes toward her, "Why should I? An eye for an eye they say. If his relatives weren't responsible for harming my sister and mother then I suppose I would," her lover was livid, but he also looked regretful. She had this feeling things didn't end well for them. Ace snorted.

"And yet, at the end of this mess, I'm the one who should suffer and get nothing in return," Ace's gaze shifted to Venus, bitterness in his tone. "Just get the fuck out of my room. Right. _Now_."

* * *

 **We shouldn't be seeing Ace for the rest of the story now, but he might be mentioned though. I wonder if Ace will stay or not after this. Who knows. As for Venus and Kunzite, I don't think Kunzite would tell everything to Venus about his not so happy past because if he wanted to, he would've done so from the start. Hopefully, Venus would understand that. Until the next update!**


	22. Lament

**Ah, now that the climax of the story is dealt with, we can finally get little more Venus and Kunzite before it wraps up. I feel like this and Healing Fire are probably one, if not, my best work on here. When I write a new chapter for this storyline, I feel so happy and I love the sideline worldbuilding that I do on my own time. I honestly don't know if I truly want this storyline to end now lol I mean everything has an end but with each chapter getting close to that end, I'm kinda feeling sad. Meh, I'll give my finally decision in the last chapter ;)**

 ** _TropicalRemix_ : Not really. You'll find out what happened to them this chapter though :)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : His family surely was! He will in time like you said. It's just more of a sensitive topic to him. **

* * *

_Soothing Rivers_

 _22/ Lament_

Silence.

When Venus and Kunzite had left Ace's quarter, it was pure and utter silence. An awkward, but tense one that Venus was not used to. Kunzite was walking in front of her, his cape swaying and his boots creating an echo throughout the oddly empty halls. After some inner thinking, Venus realized they were at Venus's quarter not her lover's, which made her frown. He took out a spare key she had given him a few days after they had finally become lovers and opened her room.

"Ladies first," he said, no coldness or anger seeped into his tone. He sounded calm…and something else she couldn't pinpoint. Giving him another frown, she stepped into her room, and he closed the door behind them.

"Why are we here?" Was the first thing to leave her lips. He placed the key on her desk and kicked his boots off. Then he went, gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her toward him. They took a few steps back until they reached the bed then he pulled them down onto it. Hugging her tightly, as if she was going to slip away, he decided to answer her.

"They're gone," he whispered in such a vulnerable tone that Venus wasn't sure if this was the same man she had seen a few moments ago. "That deal…it was bargain for their life. And Ace's brother shot them to make a point. I won't forgive him for it. I can never."

His voice became sorrowful but cold, "He _won't_ take you from me. _He won't_ ," Venus turned her head over shoulder and her eyes widen in shock…in remorse. She had never seen her lover shed a single tear. "You mean everything and more to me, my dove."

Yet, here he was weeping.

* * *

 **Honestly, this portrayal of Kunzite has to the best thing I've ever created xD I put so much thought into his character and actions more than Venus lol Bottled things up for too long isn't good for you, and it looks like Kunzite is finally letting his misery out. Also, how long has it been since Kunzite last referred to her as "my dove". Quite a while if you ask me. Anyways, until the next update!**


	23. Relieve

**Woohoo! Another update. I initially wanted to make this the last chapter, but I decided to add one more (which will be tomorrow) to really wrap things up. I'll save all my sad goodbyes to this story in the next chapter. I would also like to say that either Red Moon Nine or Bleed for Me will be updated tomorrow at the same time as Soothing Rivers. That story will be taking Soothing Rivers place :)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep. Besides I felt that after all that anger, with the topic itself being very close to home, he had also reached his "breaking point". **

**_Flareup4Ratchet_ : I was wondering where you went to ^^ I'll agree that he would only show it to his lover and his King. And it does prove he isn't one, he just likes to hide his more...sensitive feelings I guess I can say. **

**_Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _23/ Relieve_

At first, Venus was at a loss for words.

Then her heart ached at hearing her beloved's cries fill the silence. She had never had to comfort Kunzite nor had he ever decided to divulge any dark or sorrowful feelings deep within him. Unfortunately, with the way he had her, she couldn't move. Realizing her struggle, his hold on her lessened and she turned over on her side. With her hand, she wiped away his tears.

As a result, more continued to fall, "I'm not going anywhere, Kunzite. I was meant to be by your side and _only_ your side," faintly smiling, she let her hand fall. "I never intended to make you feel as if I would slip into another's arm."

Scoffing, another tear slid down his cheek, "I told myself that countless times, but seeing you with him…just made me angry, and with what he has done…" he sighed. "I'll admit I'm not saint either, but he had underlying intentions for everything. _Everything_."

 _I figured so_ Venus sullenly thought, "I'm assuming you feel little bit better?"

Minutes passed before he spoke again, "I suppose so," but his watery, red eyes told another story. "I haven't cried like this in a long time."

"It's a good way to relieve yourself," Venus replied as he let her go and she sat up. "but judging by your teary eyes, I feel like you're going to do so again. So…"

Kunzite rolled his eyes, tear drops fell from the movement, "I am _not_ ," he scoffed, his head rested on her pillows.

 _Tough guy returns_ Venus snorted, "Uh huh," then she smiled. "if you want, I can hold you for a while."

Smiling, he placed his head on her chest while she held him tightly in an affectionate embrace.

* * *

 **Ugh...I love these two so much xD Hm, now just to figure out what to do with Ace. Knowing him, I highly doubt he is going to stick around (and I doubt the Queen will make much a difference). I guess we will find out tomorrow in the final update :) Until the next update!**


	24. Resolution

**And finally we have reached the end of the road :) I've enjoyed my time with this story! But all good things eventually come to an end. Therefore, I have come to a decision on whether I will end this storyline, so its crucial for you to read the ending last author note. As for Red Moon Nine, I am having issues with my laptop right now and so, I cannot update it tonight. The reason being is that I'd plan to fix the story up since it has a lot a major issues and conflicts with the new plot I have in mind. Expect the story to be update either tomorrow or Monday ^^**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks for your review!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : xD I honestly didn't think about of them making that joke until I read your review. It completely slipped over my head lol **

**_Flareup4Ratchet_ : That's what I love about them and I really dislike like him being paired with others too ^^' Like you said, Venus and Kunzite's relationship is very natural, after all, which makes it all the more enjoyable to write ^^**

* * *

 _Soothing Rivers_

 _24/ Resolution_

Evening light drifted into the restaurant window. Piano played in the background, soft chatters balanced nicely with silence, and the candles and romantic feeling of the dining area were very pleasing to a certain guardian. Kunzite and she were dining at their favorite restaurant, the one where they went on their first date a year ago—actually, today _was_ their anniversary. As for Kunzite, he was beyond happy. But Venus figured it had to do with Ace leaving. Venus didn't mind though. She was just relieved that Kunzite was him again.

Or at least as normal as things could be after all that happened.

"We haven't had a nice, romantic dinner in a while," Venus commented drinking her wine. The meal she had was delicious every time she ate it.

Kunzite smiled, "Which is exactly why I decided to take us on one. It's good to be away from the palace…" he drifted off into silence for a moment. "Venus?"

"Hm?" Their eyes met. It was a long gaze before he broke it. Standing up, Kunzite pulled out a beautiful box. Astonished by the box, Venus gave him a perplexed look. What was in it?

"Happy anniversary," he grinned and opened the box to reveal the _Ace of Hearts_ necklace she saw at Naru's shop. Venus was shocked again. Not because of the gift, but because he still decided to give it to her despite its association. He took the necklace out and walked behind her, slipping it around her neck.

"Kunzite…but…" she held the jewel in her palm.

The general returned to his seat, "Don't worry. Not everything dealing with him earns my wrath. Besides, it fits you, _beautifully_ , my dove."

Smiling, Venus felt as if those swift rivers had come to a soothing pause.

* * *

 **Another story on my long listed completed! Yay! But it's also makes me sad to see it end. I really enjoyed writing this and creating this story :) Hope you guys enjoy reading it as well. Now, I mentioned before that I was unsure on whether to do a sequel or not, and initially, the idea I had in mind left no room for a sequel. However, as you can probably tell, things didn't go that exact route, and so things feel...unfinished. That's why I brought up the idea of a sequel in the previous chapters. So, what decision did I come too?**

 _ ***Drumroll***_

 **There will in fact be a sequel ;) I already have its name, _Devoting Gales_ , and I'll be using the idea I had for this ending there. The story will be a slice of life and we'll see more of Kunzite and Venus, as well as some other characters from time to time. Fortunately, like _Spellbound_ and _Feathered Droplets_ , I do not have a set number of chapters and so it will be an ongoing series until I feel like it should end ^^ **

**Once again, thanks for reading! Check out my other stories until the next installment for this series (I guess its a series now lol) comes out. Until next time!**


End file.
